


A Mess Without You

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly





	A Mess Without You

Yang shifted the bags of groceries in her arms and fumbled with her keys. Eventually, she was able to open up her apartment door without having to put down anything she was carrying - a meaningless accomplishment but one she took pride in nonetheless. She pushed the door open and struggled with taking her boots off without her hands but eventually managed it.

"Hey Kitten, I'm home" she called out in a sing-songy way. She smiled and waited for Blake's usual response but her smile slipped away when none came. Most days when Yang came home from work, Blake was either at her desk or on the couch while trying to get some writing done but maybe today she was taking a nap? It was unusual for her but not completely unheard of. Regardless, Yang narrowly avoided tripping over her own recently-discarded boots and made her way to the kitchen.

The grocery bags nearly fell out of her arms when she saw Blake. 

"Blake! I- You-" Yang quickly dropped the bags down onto the nearest countertop. The faunus was sitting on the floor with her legs pulled up to her chest. Her ears had flattened out on top of her head which was an unfortunately familiar sight for Yang. Blake's only movement was a slight twitch of her ears when she heard Yang say her name. Yang got down on her knees next to Blake and put a hand on her shoulder which finally made the faunus move - albeit slightly - to look over at the blonde.

"Hey, what's wrong? How are you feeling?" Yang said softly as her eyes darted across Blake. Thankfully, she couldn't see anything physically wrong with Blake. They had gotten through similar incidents before but it still made her nervous any time something like this happened. Yang shifted her position and sat down next to Blake. She slipped an arm around Blake's shoulders and pulled her in close. Blake immediately lowered her head to Yang's chest.

"I'm fine." Blake voice was monotone but had a tinge of sadness to it.

"You don't usually sit on the kitchen floor when you're 'fine'." Yang kept her voice soft and did her best to keep an even tone. At first, Blake didn't say or do anything which made Yang think that she had said something wrong. It happened more often than she liked because her mouth would quite regularly get ahead of her brain and blurt out words before she could arrange them properly. Just as Yang opened her mouth to say something, Blake spoke up.

"I was... trying to bake those cookies you like." She paused for long enough that Yang thought that was all she was going to say but then continued. "I uh... I... guess I lost track of time..."

"We can make them together, if you'd like." Yang moved her hand up to Blake's head and gently petted her between her ears. Blake's ears twitched in a way that Yang had always found to be truly adorable. She hoped that the simple, and somewhat silly, gesture might cheer her girlfriend up as much as it did her.

"I'd just fuck it up." Blake's voice was barely audible, as if she had wanted to say it but not be heard.

"Hey, every other time you've made those cookies for me they've been great. I don't know why this time would be any different." Yang moved her hand back and carressed Blake's shoulder.

"_Because_" Blake sat up abruptly and looked away from Yang. "I'm a _fuck up_ and I always ruin things eventually."

"Blake, I-" Yang started to speak but Blake cut her off.

"I'm _broken_ Yang, don't you get it?" Yang could hear the tears forming. She wasn't sure if she was helping or not at this point.

"I don't think you're broken, Blake. I think you just need a little bit of help sometimes. And that's fine, because we all need help in different ways, y'know?" Yang tried to move to look Blake eye-to-eye but the faunus had turned to look in completely the opposite direction.

"You don't need help, you're perfect." Blake muttered.

"I'd be a mess without you and Ruby... and even Weiss." Yang said with a chuckle. Blake made a snort noise that was halfway to a laugh so Yang assumed that she was doing something right. The pair fell into a silence and Yang rubbed Blake's back for a bit before breaking the silence.

"So umm... did you take your medicine today?" she quietly asked.

"I don't think it's working." Yang could feel Blake tense up a bit.

"You've only been on it for a few days and the doctor said it can take a while to start working, so you just have to give it some time." Yang wasn't sure that she was particularly good at this sort of conversation and the long pauses between Blake's responses weren't helping her much. "Please." she eventually added.

"...okay" Blake sighed.

"We've got that appointment to see her again and if it still isn't helping by then, then we can get her to switch you to something else, okay?"

"...okay" Blake moved back to Yang's side and leaned against her again. Yang ruffled Blake's hair a bit and then placed a quick kiss on the top of her head, right between her ears.

"And... I don't mind the cuddling but could we maybe move to the couch? The kitchen floor isn't particularly comfortable." Yang said with a small laugh. 

"Yeah, sure." Blake let out a small giggle and leaned up off of her girlfriend. They locked eyes for a moment and Blake placed a quick kiss on the blonde's lips.


End file.
